


making up is much easier

by fabric_hands



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Angst, Multi, Other, angry nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: A suggestion for a double date with Gamora and Peter sparks an argument with your girlfriend. You and Nebula snap at one another sometimes, but this fight has a much softer ending.





	making up is much easier

“I can’t believe you.”

”Look, I’m sorry, alright—?“

“This so ridiculous— you’re being ridiculous.”

”I didn’t know you would hate this so much!”

Nebula groaned and turned around, hands clenched into fists.

The two of you got into spats. That how it always was. Of course, every couple had their ups and downs, but you two seemed to be having far more downs than you were ups.

It never got serious. Just mild disagreements and sometimes you would raise your voice, but more often than not, it resolved itself just fine. This, so far, was the biggest fight that you had together.

And it was about offering to go on a double date with Gamora and Quill.

”Terrans are all so impossible.” She muttered, rubbing her head.

”Hey, Don’t make this a Terrans thing!” You exclaimed, putting your hands on your hips.

”Well,” she turned back around, voice firm. “It seems that all Terrans have no concept of _boundaries_.”

”I thought it would be fun!” You threw up your hands. “I had no idea you would be so sensitive about it.”

”Don’t call me sensitive!” She fired back. “If anything, you are the one being sensitive here!”

”I know I’m sensitive, but I’m not the one throwing a hissy fit about dinner.”

”This is ridiculous.” Nebula repeated. “It is a foolish Terran tradition I will take no part in.”

You sighed. “Come on, Neb. It’s just dinner.”

”Dinner— no! It’s—“ she just groaned, apparently too angry to find the words. “No. You know how much I hate surprises, and this so the worst one you have brought me.”

”I thought we could have fun!”

”Yes, I will have fun sitting across from my sister and her _incorrigible_ boyfriend. Oh, I’m sorry.” She tilted down her chin as she spoke. “ ‘The long term bootycall.’”

”You know he’s just trying to be funny—“

“It isn’t funny. It is disgusting.”

”And while I mostly wholeheartedly agree,” you tried to keep calm. “It is just one dinner! You can do it for one dinner.”

”Sitting across from my _sister_.” She shuddered.

You hesitated. “Okay fair point. We can cancel dinner, then! Go bowling, go to a movie and sit in different rows.”

Nebula groaned louder and crossed her arms. “It’s like you aren’t even listening to me.”

You sputtered. “What— why even is it that you don’t want to go?”

”What?”

”You’ve just been rattling off that you hate your sister and Quill!”

”I don’t hate them!”

”Then what are you so upset about?!”

”I—“ she started yelling, but to you’re surprise, she stopped. Nebula seemed to shrink, and she looked away from you. She hugged herself.

Your anger faded, and you felt a pang of guilt. “What is it?” You asked more gently, putting a hand on her upper arm.

She exhaled, not wanting to meet your gaze.

”I,” she choked out. “I’m not sure if I want to... publicize our relationship.”

You furrowed your brow.

”Nebula,” you said quietly. “I wish you told me.”

”I didn’t want you to call me sensitive.”

You chuckled sadly. “Too late.”

You pulled her closer in a cautious hug— slowly enough so you could let her know that she could back out, but comforting and strong enough that she knew it was genuine. Reluctantly, as if she were afraid, she opened her arms and returned the hug. She sighed into your ear.

”I’m being rude again, aren’t I?”

She usually didn’t care about that. Another pang in your heart.

”No, no.” You assured her. “Not at all, Neb. I mean it.”

”I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

”Oh...” you mumbled, holding her tighter. “It’s okay. I just wish you said something. I would never want to make you uncomfortable.”

She pulled back and scratched at her face, a nervous habit you noticed her do often. “So... we aren’t going to dinner?”

”Not if it makes you upset,” you replied. “No.”

Hesitantly, in that slow, reluctant-to-show-emotions way, she allowed a small smile. It made your heart flutter, and you smiled back.

You weren’t about to let her off the hook just yet, no matter how cute she was.

”But you’ll have to tell them that we’re cancelling.”

She immediately reverted back to her natural state of RBF. “You’re a horrible person.”

You smiled. “Sorry. Love you.”

She just grumbled.

”I can tell you’re still upset.” You teased.

”Can you?” 

“...wanna make out?”

”Ugh.” She groaned. “Yes.”


End file.
